Mac and Stella Together?
by Smackfan13
Summary: I rlly don't know. I suck at summeries. But the story is good! trust me. 'T' just in case.And I ment Aubrey not Abigail. Srry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mac&Stella Together?**

****

Summery: Mac is dating someone. But when a crime scene goes wrong, he has second thoughts. I know not good, but IDK what else to write for the summery!

**Paring: Mac&Stella.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of 'CSI: NY'. Just using them. And if I DID own them, Mac&Stella would've been together a long time ago.**

**Mac&Stella Together? Chapter 1: A crime scene gone wrong**

It was starting out as a nice day at the NYPD. Everyone was getting really easy cases. Mac (for the first time ever) had the day off. He wanted to spend it with his girlfriend Abigail. She took off from work as well. They were at the little coffee shop not to far from the NYPD. They were having a nice time. They laughed and talked.

"Im glad were dating Abigail." Mac told her as he took her hand holding it.

"Me too Mac. Me too." She said grasping his hand. "I never thought I would be happy again, but now that I have you, I am". Mac told her. "Aw Mac. I feel the same about you". Abigail said back.

_Meanwhile Hawkes, Stella, Danny, and Flack were called to a shooting DB at an old warehouse._

"What we got Flack?" Stella asked as the 3 approached. "John Doe. Vic can't be more than…eh.. I say 19 or so. Gunshot wound to the stomach, and trauma to the head." The 4 started searching the scene for any evidence. Then about 30 minutes into the investigation, they heard what sounded like a gun being cocked.

They all quickly got out their guns. They were walking, and everything was quiet, when all of a sudden, they heard a shot being fired, and a scream. They all turned heads to find Stella falling to the floor. "NYPD FREEZE!" Flack yelled. The suspect tried to run, but Flack shot him. As Flack called for a bus, Danny and Hawkes attended to Stella.

_A few minutes later at the coffee shop_

"You know Abigail, I." Mac started, only to be interrupted by his phone going off. "Damn." "Taylor" "What? How is she? Ok. Im on my way". Mac hung up, and told Abigail. They both rushed to the hospital. Abigail attended Stella as the rest waited. As Abigail was attending Stella, she did it slowly, hoping she would die. Why? Because she was watching Mac and Stella for quite some time, and she just had a feeling Mac likes her and she likes him. She didn't want anyone getting in the way.

Thankfully Stella pulled through (for now that is). About an hour later, Mac went to see her. "Hey" Mac said as he sat down on a chair besides her bed. "Hey" She replied weakly. "How are you doing?" "Im ok so far" They just stared into each other's eyes. A few seconds later, Stella shut her eyes, and the monitor went blank. "Stella!" Mac said as he pressed the 'nurse' button.

Within a second Abigail and 2 other doctors came in. And just like that, Stella was alive. Everyone including Mac left the room. Mac realized how close he was to loosing her. The doctors said the oxygen line was tampered with. "Now who would do that?" Mac wondered.

The team worked day and night to help solve who did it, and they found a match.

"Abigail?" Mac said. "Yes love?" "Don't play that crap," Mac said forcing her to offer a slight wince. "I know you tampered with Stella's oxygen line, but why?"

Abigail told Mac, and then she got taken away.

A few days later Stella was back to work. The first day she came back, Mac offered to take her out for coffee. At about 8:00 pm, Mac and Stella arrived at the coffee shop. "You know, I was close to losing you" Mac said looking at his coffee.

"I know." She whispered. After they chatted about random things, they paid, and waited outside for a cab. People were rushing due to a storm coming.

Mac and Stella got bumped all around. Then a fat dude pushed Stella into Mac. They looked into each other's eyes. They were less than an inch away from each other's lips, when: "Mac?" Said a voice. Mac and Stella both turned around to find Abigail.

I know cliffy. Sorry. What will happen now? Find out in Chapter 2. SMACK and a little SMEX coming VERY soon. R&R please.


	2. shot

In the last chapter:

_Mac and Stella got bumped all around. Then a fat dude pushed Stella into Mac. They looked into each other's eyes. They were less than an inch away from each other's lips, when: "Mac?" Said a voice. Mac and Stella both turned around to find Abigail._

"Abigail? What are you doing out?" Mac asked. Anger showing in his eyes. "Bail." She simply said.

"Look, you tried to kill Stella, so leave us alone." Mac said stepping closer. "And if I don't?"

"Then there's gonna be a problem." "Like there isn't already?" "WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Mac shouted at her. "This isn't over Mac Taylor!" She said before stomping away.

"Sorry about that Stel."

"It's not your fault Mac."

"I know, but somehow I fell like it is."

"You know my place is closer Mac, what do you say we hurry there before we get even more wet?"

"Good idea." Then they both ran to Stella's apartment.

Meanwhile at the crime lab:

"We need an idea to get Mac&Stella Together! I can't stand it anymore!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know Danny I know, but we don't have an idea at all! I mean we locked them in the closet, and that didn't work! We locked them in a closet at a crime scene, and THAT didn't work." Flack said.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Lindsey said. She told them the plan, and it was a good one.

"Nice work Linds" Hawkes said with a grin.

So they got paper, and wrote notes. Then they placed one in Mac's office, and one in Stella's office.

"If this doesn't work, I will risk my job, and smack the crap out of them until they realize how much they love each other." Flack said. They all chuckled and left to go home.

SMACK~SMACK~SMACK~SMACK~SMACK~SMACK~SMACK~

The Next Day:

Stella walked into her office and found a note. She walked over to it and read it.

"_Stel, I need to tell you something very important. It's how I feel about you. Meet me at the coffee_

_Shop tonight at 8:00. See you later beautiful. ~Mac"_

She was just in total shock. Just as she was about to walk to Mac's office, she got a call from Don. Another DB somewhere. She got her coat, and left.

Meanwhile, Mac entered his office and saw a note. He walked over to it and it read:

"_Mac, I need to tell you something very important. It's how I feel about you. Meet me at the coffee_

_Shop tonight at 8:00. See you later handsome. ~Stella"_

Mac was happy/shocked: Happy because he loves Stella, so maybe she wants to tell him she loves him, shocked because he didn't expect this like this… or something….

Finally 8:00 came, and Mac&Stella were at the coffee Shop.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" They stated at the same time. They looked at each other confused.

"AhHa! I bet it was the guys." Stella said.

"Ahh of course!"

"I do need to tell you something important Stel."

"Really? What is it Mac?"

"I…I…. I love you Stella."

Stella stared at Mac, Mac stared at Stella.

"I…I love you too Mac"

Stella admitted. They leaned closer and closer, then:

"HEY YOU!" Someone shouted.

"What the?.. Abigail?" Mac said.

"What are you…?" Before he could finish, she started shooting. Everyone hit the floor. After what seemed like forever, the bullets stopped, and she fled the shop. "Stella?" "Stella!"

Mac looked over to find Stella was shot in the chest. "NOO! Don't worry Stel, your going to be okay" Mac said before he called 911.

~Cliffy I know~ Im so evil eh? Lol. It will be updated soon.


End file.
